Dublin Waltz
by Raquelitaaa
Summary: We're caught in a waltz, and I hope we dance forever. DMXHG


_Dublin Waltz_

**Author's Note: **I'm just so full of ideas at the moment. Maybe all of my thoughts are just pouring out of me now that I am actually writing again! :D Anyway, reviews are always appreciated.

I disclaim. I'd love to own Draco, but hell, I'm not even that lucky. -__- The title is from Monty Are I's first ever CD which I suggest to everyone because it's that awesome!

--

As he enters the ballroom with Astoria Greengrass on his arm his eyes instantly scan the crowd of twirling dancers. He does a mental evaluation of each face he comes across then gives up on his quest to find her, although it is the last thing he wants to do.

Draco Malfoy rarely attends charity balls, let alone any event with such a large gathering of wizards. For months after the Final Battle he had secluded himself from the world, drowning himself in self-pity and alcohol. The terrors he faced in that year were enough to depress him in ways he never thought he, of all people, could feel.

After all, he is a Malfoy, and as is father used to say, Malfoy's do not show emotion, as they are not programmed to be weak.

_Oh, how the great have fallen, _Draco thinks as Astoria deftly slips a hand into his, surprising him. He glances down at their hands with mild interest, wondering why she would do such a thing when she knows he would rather touch a blast-ended skrewt. The only reason she is on his arm, and not some other witch, is because her family is in good standing with the Wizarding World, and he is desperately trying to pull his family name out of the ashes.

Sure, she is beautiful, with her blonde hair and green eyes, but he can't fall in love with her. Not now, and not ever. It isn't that he is already taken, nor is it that he cares much about how dumb and dull she is, Draco realized one day at work. No, it is because of his inability to move forward; because of his inability to forget his past.

"Let's dance," Astoria whispers seductively into his ear as they place themselves against a wall.

Draco barely glances at her as he says, "No."

He would have seen the crestfallen look on her face had his attention not been drawn toward a flash of vibrant red in the middle of the dance floor.

He watches Hermione Granger twirl around gracefully with Ron Weasley, her red dress flowing like a curtain in the breeze. His eyes fill with lust as he takes in her every curve, her every movement. He clenches his hand in an attempt to calm his mind but it only causes his knuckles to crack.

He realizes that Astoria has left his side in an attempt to find a dance partner but he can't bring himself to care at all. The only thing he can even focus on is Hermione, and how beautiful she is in that moment. His stomach tightens at her laugh; the laugh he had dreamt of for so long after Hogwarts. Then he hears someone else laugh and his eyes focus on Ron Weasley.

He knew the day would come where he would see them together, happy and loving, but he had no idea how hard it would actually hit him. Draco scowls deeply at the sight of them as a couple and pulls a flask out of his pocket. He throws back his head as he gulps down the alcohol he had saved for this very moment. It is the strongest he could find in the house, and he could already feel it working in his blood.

_Ah, the comfort of an old friend_, Draco thinks as he takes another sip. The liquid burns his throat on the way down, but he has become so used to it that it hadn't bothered him in some time. That is, until now. The liquor burns unusually strong as it empties into his stomach and he clenches his teeth to keep the nausea at bay.

"I don't believe this…" He mutters as Ron kisses Hermione deeply, right in the middle of their dance.

He keeps his eyes trained on the couple as they move out of the way of the other dancers, and glares in Ron's direction as he whispers in Hermione's ear much like Astoria had done to him earlier. Draco's frown deepens even more as he sees how lust-filled Hermione's eyes are.

_That should be me; _He tells himself bitterly, _I think this has gone far enough. _

Draco takes another swig from his almost empty flask and weaves in and out of the crowd, desperate to reach her. He had loved her once; he loves her still, but it is a dull ache now compared to what it had been during his years in Slytherin. Now it is in his reflection as he gazes into a mirror, in every bottle of alcohol he drinks. It haunts him in ways a ghost would not be able to. It torments him in ways his father never had. He wishes for it to stop, but she had him bewitched by her curves, her fiery words, her very soul, and it has always been difficult for him to resist her.

He had realized his love for her in their final year at Hogwarts, when the war was long over, and all the houses reunited as comrades. Draco didn't know why, or how, or even when, but one day he just thought, _I love Granger_, and without thinking about being denied or how it would affect his life, he told her. She wasn't won over easy, but he enjoyed the challenge, and for years after they were a couple. That is, until she told him what was expected of her, and she left him for Ron Weasley.

Draco shakes away the thoughts of his past angrily as he approaches the couple kissing in between words. He notices how wide Hermione's eyes get when she sees him and he can't help the smirk that settles across his face. He taps Ron's shoulder rougher than necessary, and when the redhead turns around Draco resists the urge to punch him.

Draco addresses Hermione only, "Will you dance before the night ends, just one more time?"

He knows that this will be their last dance, ever. He knows that after this day he will never see her again, except for in passing on the street or when he sees her name in the paper for something spectacular she does in the future. He waits with bated breath for her answer, hoping to Merlin that she accepts, just this once.

"Yes," She all but whispers, as it seems his question has taken the breath right out of her lungs.

Draco snatches her away from Ron greedily and she allows herself to be lost with him amongst the large crowd. He gazes down at her hungrily, and she stares at him in utter shock. Draco pulls her as close as their bodies can physically be and leans down to whisper, "Doesn't this feel right?"

He feels her nod against his chest, and he continues, "This is what you could have had, had you not chosen your bloody expectations over me."

The music changes to a waltz, and he leads her in a dance much more seductive than any waltz she has ever danced. His right hand strokes up and down her back languidly, causing her to shiver with anticipation, while his left is laced with hers.

"This is our last dance, Granger. Better make it memorable," Draco hisses into her ear, his teeth tugging on her earlobe. Her moans spur him into further action. He nips at her neck while he reaches up and unclasps her hair from its tight up do, letting the brown locks cascade down past her shoulders. His hand weaves into it while the other tilts her neck, giving him more access to her creamy neck.

"Draco… What about Ron?" She asks breathily as he kisses down to her collarbone.

Draco stops at her question and looks up at her with angry grey eyes, "Don't talk about him right now."

He watches as she glances around quickly before pulling him as close as possible and kissing him passionately. Draco responds instantly, his whole body tingling with absolute pleasure at the feel of her mouth on his for the first time in years. Their tongues battle for dominance, and they all but forget to keep dancing to the music, but somehow their bodies move accordingly to the beat.

Hermione is the first to pull away, her eyes clouded over with such longing that Draco wishes he could take her into a side room and make her his again. He rests his forehead against hers, their breathing deep and in sync, and their bodies still moving gracefully to the waltz playing in the background.

Draco doesn't remember where he is, who he came with, or why he's even here. All he acknowledges is the woman in his arms; the unbelievable woman who was able to capture his heart and make him question everything he has ever known about the world.

He can see the battle in her eyes. He sees the good – her friends, Ron, the high expectations that were set for her once the Dark Lord was defeated. He sees the bad – him, her one true love, and all that she ever wanted in life. His heart falls when her intelligent eyes focus on him and he sees remorse in them.

"I can't let them down," She whispers, and Draco doesn't know if she actually said it or if he had imagined it.

He doesn't speak. He only moves to the waltz with her in his arms, their hearts beating wildly together, and he wishes to never wake from this dream; he wishes that this were his life and not the last time he would hold her. He wishes with all of his damaged heart that they were caught in this waltz and dancing forever.

--

**Note: **Well isn't Draco all angsty and blaaaah. Haha. I'm not sure if I'm happy with the way this turned out? I don't know. It'll most likely be edited, but as always, it's good enough for me for now. So please review and tell me what you think. =)


End file.
